


Unreachable

by Liliriu



Series: Cutie [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Melodrama, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: Sequel to Teach Me: many years later, Ryou is still unreachable.Warning: mentions of sex.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto, Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Cutie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Unreachable

**i. Marriage**

Ryou welcomes him to his apartment, smiling at him like always. His long hair is a little messy, but partly held by the reading glasses which he has raised over his head. They have renewed contact about a year ago, when Yugi started to feel desperate for a place where he could breathe.

There is no reason to be afraid when Anzu is around. She makes sure that Yugi will lead a healthy life. He raised to a key position at the Kaiba Corporation thanks to her coaching. She even tries to manage his friendships. Yugi cannot complain, because that’s why he married her. She was born to be in charge: quick decision making, the ability to adapt to any situation; as well as an athletic body, whose strong embraces no creeping supernatural can pass through. Sometimes, Yugi tells Ryou about it, and he is sweet and understanding. He never comments; he considers their marriage to be none of his business.

Now, he hugs and kisses him. He hands him the pack of cigarettes which Yugi keeps at his house. “In the balcony,” he reminds him, “and have a mint afterwards.” He probably hates cigarettes at least as much as Anzu.

They sit on the balcony. The nicotine releases all the right chemicals inside Yugi’s brain. He feels the cold, but in a different way than the usual; it is not unpleasant as long as this man is around. A strand of blond hair has made its way out of his loose ponytail, and the breeze causes it to run over his eyes. Ryou stands, leans towards him and pulls the rebellious strand away with one white, delicate hand. “I still cannot process that you’ve gotten rid of the Yugi hair,” he says.

Yugi shrugs.

“I’m not complaining, you look even more of a cutie, if possible,” Ryou says, cups Yugi’s chin, and kisses him. “Put out the cigarette, you can have another one later.”

“…A mint?”

“Later…” He kisses Yugi more insistently.

Ryou is amazing, much like Anzu, and yet as different from her (and from everyone else Yugi knows) as one can possibly be. He runs his own company, a small one, games related. Yugi has no idea what his exact financial situation is, but suspects that he would not have noticed even if the man were making millions. The department is small, simply yet tastefully designed, the only luxury being the ever evolving game room. Ryou himself looks glamorous even in his pajamas. He could had been a playboy, had he wanted to, and maybe he is. Impossible to know.

After their act, he curls up next to Yugi. Yugi runs his hand again over the elegant line of his chest, his waist, his ass. The stomach is as flat and smooth as when he was a kid, but the once round cheeks have gone hollow, giving the whole face a pretty sharpness. The silver hair is half covering the bright green eyes. “Do you love me?” asks Yugi.

The answer does not sadden him, since he already knew what would it be: “no.”

**ii. Divorce**

He is lonely, every day, and he is terrified. Not of any natural danger; he can easily deal with those. He is not that sure that he can deal with the spirits, the demons, the shadows. He envies the normal people, who probably suffer from those fears as well, but in their happy ignorance, can rationalize them as traces of prehistorical times; as old instincts irrelevant to modern life. Yugi knows for a fact that a Shadow Realm exists, and if its gates were opened in the past, there is no reason to assume that they won’t be once again. It is true that in the past, he had always survived the danger, but he was never alone back then. And he had always had someone living with him, until now: his grandpa and the pharaoh as a child; Anzu later in life.

He had had to leave. She had cried, silent tears running down her beautiful cheekbones, as she told him that she would never hurt him on purpose, that she had only tried to protect him. Yugi knew that it was true, but he had started to feel something rotting inside of him.

He does not have to hide anymore; he can see Ryou whenever he wants to, as long as they’re both free. This is good. “For how long have you been fucking him?” had asked Anzu. “I can’t even be angry…”

She had not sounded angry indeed, only very sad.

It is good to be with Ryou outside once again, Yugi had almost forgotten how it felt. They are walking through the park, autumn leaves dancing around the man’s hair and navy blue scarf. He is laughing about something, pretty as a kitsch picture.

They meet Yugi’s grandpa at the café, and have lunch together.

“He was your friend when you were kids, right?” asks the old man when Yugi walks him back home. “I think I remember he visited the store a couple of times.”

“Yeah…”

“He is a nice boy. Not that I have something against Anzu, she is also a nice girl.”

“Hm…”

“And you look good together. Are you marrying him next?”

Yugi laughs, embarrassedly, “no, it’s not like that.”

He smiles at his grandpa.

**iii. Another point of view**

Had Ryou been the type of person to settle down, it would had been with Seto. It is not about his money. It is, to an extent, about his mind. To an extent, about his perfectly proportioned body, so perfect that at times it seems almost unreal; another one of his seemingly magical holographic images. Above all, it is about Seto being the one who is capable of making him feel young, desirable, sexy; of making his blood go wild.

“I just don’t get it, even in a million years, I won’t be able to get it,” Ryou sighs in frustration and goes on, “how can someone be so cute, like a fucking ray of sunshine or something, everybody likes him, and he is still sad all the time. And I was so happy for him when he finally got out of that horrible marriage, and now all he wants is to get married again. Such an airhead.”

“My favorite pillow talk again,” says Seto, dryly, “the other guy you fuck and his bitchy ex. Can't say that I like him, and you know what, I still don’t approve of you taking advantage of him.”

“How exactly am I taking advantage of him?”

“He is in love with you, and you’re just enjoying yourself fucking him, like you were not breaking his heart each time.”

“By this logic, I am also taking advantage of you.”

“It does appear to be so.”

“So now you want to marry me? I thought what you wanted was my business.”

“Why not both?”

Ryou gives him a quick kiss, smirks, and replies, “because you’re not having either.”

The lay in silence for a while.

“Just tell me one thing, who do you like more, me or that idiot?” asks Seto finally.

“Him.”

“You’re just saying that to annoy me.”

“Maybe. And he’s not an idiot, don’t call him that.”

“I know that he’s not idiot, he’s me employee, in case you forgot. I don’t hire idiots. Also, you just called him an ‘airhead.’”

“That’s different, he’s my friend.”

“You didn’t mind me calling Anzu a ‘bitch.’”

“She’s not my friend.”

“I will never understand you people’s concept of friendship.”

Ryou shrugs and leans his head on Seto’s silky chest. Seto hugs him.

“Seriously, Seto? Gay marriage?” asks Ryou after a while.

“And what is wrong with that, exactly?”

“Don’t you think it might look bad, for the owner and CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, to be gay?”

“Even I know that in these times it would actually look good.”

“Yeah, OK, but…”

“But…?”

“But gay marriage is so gay!”

Seto laughs.

“You know what I mean!” says Ryou, and pouts.

Seto caresses his hair, still smiling. “I know what you mean, but how is it more gay than straight marriage?”

“It is not, they are both equally gay.”

“You might be right. But I love you, or so you claim. I like having you around, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“And how would marriage help with that? Look at Anzu: she loved Yugi, she thought that he would always be around, and now he’s gone.”

“I thought that you didn’t like her.”

“The fuck does it have to do with my argument? She’s still a human being, capable of love and suffering and all.”

Seto sighs, “right, as always,” he says.

**FIN**


End file.
